


Fireworks and archangels

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I don’t really know, Other, suggestive wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel loves fireworks, and one night you catch him setting them off in the junkyard.
Relationships: Gabriel x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandomaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomaniac/gifts).



He sets them off, watching as they paint the sky, bright colors and small fires. He smiles, looking up at the sky. 

You watch him as he sets each one off, laughing and grinning, gazing up at the light show. He tenses, turning around to face you, eyes finding you standing behind a car. He snaps his fingers and you see nothing.

You open your eyes, seeing an empty grassy plain surrounded by a dark starry sky. You look further down and see Gabriel, standing in front of boxes of fireworks. 

You walk over to him slowly, still marveling at the sky. You stand next to him, looking at the fireworks.   
“Spying on me where we?” He smirks   
“Yeah I guess I was-“ you chuckle   
“It was just so beautiful..”   
“What? The fireworks or me?”   
“Obviously you” you say sarcastically  
“Why Thank you! Your not so shabby yourself.” Blush creeps up to your cheeks, you getting annoyed on how he can manipulate you so well.   
“Aww did I make you blush!?” He says excitedly   
“Let’s see what I else I can do!”   
“What?” You ask, equal parts horrified and intrigued.  
“You will see my dear” he says, not offering any other explanation.  
He bends down, finger bursting into orange flames. He places his finger against the wick of the firework. It shoots up into the air, spinning and eventually exploding in a shower of light. You gasp at all of the swirling colors, reds oranges and yellows. They continue to fire off on their own accord, replenishing afterward. 

You sit down in the soft grass, forgetting about what Gabe said. You ran your fingers through the grass, finding a rock. You pick it up and inspect it. It was reddish in color with specs of white, and it was a bit smaller than the palm of your hand.   
“Whatcha got there?” The archangel asked   
“Just a rock that I found” you said, offering it to him. He grabs it, spinning it in his fingers and then holding it up to his face. He smiles  
“Of course you found a rock.”   
“What do you mean?” You inquire,  
“I just mean that in all this” he gestures around to the grassland “you managed to find a small rock, and then you actually stopped to admire it.” He looks at the sky as he says this, reflections of the fireworks in his eyes. You laugh, understanding what he means.   
“How I can notice and find beauty in some of the most mundane things?” It’s not really a question, more of a statement. He nods. 

You hear the crumple of a wrapper being torn open and look at Gabe, who is chewing pensively on a candy bar  
“What type?”   
“Caramel”   
“My-“  
“Your favorite-“   
“How did you know?”   
“I know things” he says evasively   
“Do you watch me?” You ask, confused on why you are not completely horrified by that thought   
“Maybe...”   
“Want some?” He says, offering you the partially eaten candy bar.   
“Half eaten?”  
“What are you? A germaphobe?” You grunt and snatch the candy bar away, chewing it. You groan  
“This is amazing, I haven’t had candy like this in a while”   
“Thank you.”  
He looks at you, smirking   
“If a candy bar makes you groan like that I wonder what you would sound like if I was p-”  
“You ruined the moment-!”   
He laughs   
“We where having a moment?”   
“Yeah! We where!” You start laughing, his chuckle contagious.   
You both end up sprawled out on the grass, howling with laughter. You snort then immediately cover your face with your hand, embarrassed.   
Gabriel props himself up on his elbows, eyes shining in surprise and curiosity.  
“Sorry..” you mumble   
“For what? That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard”  
“Stop messing around Gabe!” You say, slightly hurt   
“For once I’m not kidding, that really was adorable” your face flushes, both from the compliment and from the fact that he has his arms on either side of your head, while he hovers over you, legs spread out over your hips.   
“And- I have decided to try and make you laugh like that once a day!” He says proudly, giving you a lopsided grin. You press your hands against his chest   
“Get off of me you idiot-!” He looks down, realizing where he is  
“Oops- sorry sugar” he says as he hops off of you,   
You could swear you saw a small amount of blush coating his cheeks.


	2. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally have some alone time, so you decide to catch up on your favorite show, and Gabe joins you.

You walk around the silent bunker, feet making slight padding noises. 

You settle in to the couch, flipping on the TV to catch up on your show. 

“Popcorn?” You hear a smooth voice speak behind you.   
You jump up, holding your fists to fight.  
He raises his hands,  
“I surrender!” He says, grabbing the popcorn bowl and walking over to the couch. 

“Whatcha watchin?” He asks, scooting to the middle of the couch as you sat on one side.   
“Just a drama show I picked up a few weeks ago”   
“We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want” you add, even though you want to watch it   
“No it sounds fun” he says as he pops a price of the snack into his mouth  
He chews slightly then says   
“Needs more sugar.”   
“Hm- wait Gabe don’t pour sugar in perfectly good popcorn please-“  
“I’m not-! Im going to put some m&ms in it!”   
you groan, hands grasping at empty air.   
“it is delicious!” he defends   
“ugh whatever” you draw out the words

He plops down on to the couch, already munching on the popcorn.   
“Gabe! save some for me!” you screech, digging into the snacks. 

You scoot closer to him, wanting better access to the   
“munchies”   
as Gabe would say 

you don’t know how it ended up like this, his arm draped around your smaller shoulders, you leaning into his chest.   
you panicked when you realized what situation you where both in.   
“I’m going to go get some- some popcorn!” you excuse yourself, hopping up quickly and jostling the angel around.

When you step into the room again Gabriel is gazing at the paused TV, eyes unfocused. 

“Are you alright?” you ask, sitting down again   
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my arm draped around you- it was just that you where so close and-“ he stops talking when he sees you,   
you look like a deer trapped in headlights.   
then your face spreads into grin and you turn to him.   
you lung forward and kiss him, a gleeful and mischievous kiss. One with chaos and   
he gasps and leans in, wrapping his hands around your waist.   
you smell like peaches and gunpowder with a small hint of   
“you smell like Sam-!!” he screeches, pushing back slightly  
you laugh, throwing your head back   
“We live together! what do you expect!?”   
he pauses   
“oh”   
you lean in again, kissing him a little softer now, more calculated and sweet. you’d ray like this for a few, coming up for little breaths in between.   
“I have liked you ever since that night”  
“the one with the fireworks?” you ask for clarification   
he nods. 

you begins kissing again, savoring each other, smiles are shared and laughs are twinkling in the air.   
“Woah-!! I live here too ya know!” dean yells, interrupting the two of you  
you fly apart, hands still intertwined   
“do you have something to tell me?” he asks, looking at the two of you.


End file.
